


[盾冬] 我一直在這裡

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 男友力30題-2





	[盾冬] 我一直在這裡

**Author's Note:**

> 男友力30題-2

　　他醒來的時候，頭痛欲裂，身上熟悉的高溫，讓他了解到現在是情況，該死的他又發燒了，昨天不過吹了點冷風，身體馬上就抗議了。  
　　「莎拉。」他小聲地呼喚著，他喉嚨疼痛聲音沙啞根本發不出聲音，現在不知到幾點了，莎拉還在家嗎？不，莎拉已經不在了，現在只剩他一個人了。  
　　「史帝夫？」  
　　熟悉的聲音從不遠處傳來，然後他看見那雙漂亮的綠眼睛，「巴奇？」  
　　「是我」，巴奇摸了摸史帝夫的額頭，手上傳的溫度依舊燙的嚇人，他不由得皺起了眉頭，「喔，親愛的小史蒂薇，看來你得再吃一包藥才行，如果到了傍晚還沒退燒，我就要請醫生再來一趟了。」  
　　今天是史帝夫生日，本來想帶著小點心一起慶祝一下，誰知道進門後他就發現史帝夫滿臉通紅地躺在床上，身上溫度高的嚇人，他只好緊急請醫生過來一趟，醫生開了藥，要他注意使帝夫的情況，如果一直沒有退燒，要再請他來一趟，說實話，照顧史帝夫他很有經驗了，不過巴奇還是仔細地聽著醫生交代的事情。  
　　「巴奇，幸好有你再這裡。」生病會讓人變得脆弱，尤其是這大概是在他失去莎拉後，第一次病到下不了床，他一直很努力讓自己堅強，去適應沒有莎拉的生活，但這個時候，在巴奇面前他想他可以稍微放縱一下自己。  
　　巴奇倒了杯水給史帝夫，讓他把藥吃下，「我會一直在這裡的，別擔心，再睡一會吧。」他溫柔地拍了拍史帝夫的頭，安撫著他的情緒。  
　　史帝夫再次醒來的時候，雖然還是很不舒服，但至少燒已經退了，巴奇幫他準備了粥，好填填他空了一天的胃。  
　　「你今天怎麼會過來？」史帝夫小口地吃著略帶溫度的粥，同時問了在一旁幫他整理東西的巴奇。  
　　「今天是你生日，還記得嗎？我帶了些小點心要幫你慶祝的，你吃完粥我拿一點讓你嚐嚐吧，剩下的你可能要明天才能吃了。」  
　　「我忘記了，真是糟糕的生日呀！」史帝夫無奈地說著。  
　　「沒關係，明年在幫你慶祝吧！」巴奇拿個一塊小蛋糕放在他手上，微笑地說著。

 

　　史帝夫醒來的時候，身旁的人已經不在了，一瞬間他心裡有些驚慌，他急忙地坐起身然後才想起，巴奇已經回來了，已經回到他身邊了，他深吸口氣然後走下床。  
　　打開房門後，有種淡淡地香氣飄散在空中，他往廚房走去，只見桌上擺滿了許多材料，巴奇正在忙碌著什麼。  
　　「巴奇。」他快速地走過去，從背後抱住巴奇。  
　　巴奇洗了手後，轉身也抱住史帝夫，「我在這裡。」  
　　史帝夫將臉埋在巴奇的肩窩，輕輕地磨蹭，像著尋求安慰的小動物一般。  
　　「怎麼了？」巴奇敏銳地發現了史帝夫的不對勁，有些擔心的問著，他想早上起床沒看見自己在身邊，多少還是讓他有點不安吧，可是他們都得慢慢去適應這樣的情況，但是他不著急，就慢慢來吧，他會在史帝夫需要的時候在他身邊。  
　　「我做了個夢。」想起清晨的夢，他覺得有點懷念的感覺。  
　　「做了惡夢嗎？」巴奇擔心的問著，史帝夫偶爾還是會做惡夢，有些事情沒有這麼容易就能放下。  
　　「不是，我夢見小時候的事。」他對著巴奇笑著，不想讓他太擔心。  
　　「喔，你還是小史蒂微那時候的事嗎？」那個小豆芽菜的身影，從記憶中被翻了出來，他覺得很懷念。  
　　「莎拉過世的那一年，我生日的時候你帶了點心過來，結果我發高燒，昏睡了一整天，只能吃藥配粥，好悲慘的生日。」想起夢裡的事情，史帝夫覺得有點委屈。  
　　巴奇親了親眼前一臉委屈的人，「這個我有印象呢！」  
　　「你在做什麼？」他看著滿桌的東西，疑惑地問著。  
　　「為了讓我們的小史蒂薇今年生日不要這麼委曲，我正在努力著呢！」巴奇溫柔地看著史帝夫。  
　　「是今天嗎？」史帝夫有點驚訝，他記得巴奇的生日，倒是沒這麼在意自己的。  
　　「是的，親愛的，就是今天。」巴奇把史帝夫推出了廚房，「所以為了晚上可以完美的慶祝生日，你就別來搗亂了。」  
　　於是史帝夫只好更委屈地一個人去做訓練。

　　那天晚上他們在戶外舉行了一個小派對，復仇者全員到齊，附近的鄰居也受邀來參加，每的人都帶著自己準備的食物來，他們吃飯喝酒高興地唱著歌，史帝夫切開了巴奇為他做的生日蛋糕，然後迅速地被孩子們瓜分完畢，當然史帝夫自己留了一塊，巴奇為他做的，他怎麼可以沒吃到。  
　　只是過了晚上十一點時，史帝夫發現大家都沒有要散場的意思時，他就有點不開心了，拜託識相一點，留點時間讓他和巴奇獨處好嘛！當然沒有人會理會他，於是他就拉著巴奇跑了，多虧他還記得瓦干達的皇宮裡，一直有一間他的客房，只是他從來沒去過，現在倒是有用了。  
　　「我們這樣跑走好嗎？」巴奇好笑地問著正在他身上不安分摸來摸去的史帝夫。  
　　「誰理他們呀！」史帝夫不滿地說著，他敢打賭那些人肯定是故意的。  
　　「史帝夫，生日快樂！我會一直在這裡！」巴奇捧著史帝夫的臉，說著和當時同樣的話，過去他沒做到，未來他會努力的。  
　　「我也會一直在這裡！」他吻上巴奇的手背，許下了他的誓言，他們要一直在一起。  
　　「那麼我要拆禮物了。」史帝夫吻上巴奇，同時快速地脫掉了他的衣服，現在只有眼前的人最重要，其他的都放一邊去吧。  
　　 這個夜晚才剛開始呢！  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 聽說隊長100歲生日了，總之祝他生日快樂，希望盾冬可以每天平安快樂的再一起
> 
> 拜託讓他們去過安逸的退休生活
> 
> 其實本來很猶豫要不要寫的
> 
> 因為沒靈感，還有吃糧吃得太開心了wwww
> 
> 後來打開了男友力30題，突然覺得有東西可以寫了
> 
> 所以就很極限的趕出一篇賀文
> 
> 結果還因為弄不好排版，都過了12點才貼出來
> 
> 然後我要繼續去吃糧了
> 
> 紫筠 2018/07/04


End file.
